


Quimica en Comun

by arashi_arisu



Series: Cheerleader AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino hates chemistry until she meets her new seatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quimica en Comun

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Cheerleader AU and comes before(like way way before) the first part~ Hope you guys like it!  
> Also, I got the name from a song by a Mexican boyband called CD9 um the song itself doesn't really have anything to do with this, but I thought hey quimica...chemistry...ohmiya in chemistry class lol

Chemistry was the class Nino most dreaded to take in the new school year. It sounded boring and she just had no interest in it. Aiba, on the other hand, was too excited for it. 

"Jun-chan is gonna be in class with us!” she’d said, oh yes the kid that did the cheer thing with her. She was pretty cool, you know, when she didn’t talk. The only reason why Nino hung out with Jun was because Aiba liked her. It’s not that she hated her, just that she tried so hard to be cool all the time when in reality she was just as much a loser as her and Aiba. Also anyone who wore sunglasses indoors was someone she didn’t even want to be associated with, and her eyebrows, don’t get Nino started on those. They were the most terrifying things Nino had ever seen in her 16 years of life.

As much as she wished for it to never come though, it eventually did. And it was just as awful as she imagined it would be. Aiba and Jun got assigned seats on the other side of the room near the back and she was stuck by the window instead. Well, at least if she got bored she could stare at the sky or something. 

Taking her seat, Nino got as comfortable as she could in the small space she had. Seriously whose brilliant idea was it to have double desks? As if they weren't awkwardly small enough already, they had to share with someone else. The girl next to Nino didn’t seem to take up so much space though, so it wasn’t really too bad. She was also asleep. Class had only just started but she was out as soon as she'd sat down, Nino didn’t even get a chance to look at her. Whatever, it wasn’t her business if this kid failed. 

About thirty minutes into the class Nino had seriously considered feigning illness to get out. It had to be the most boring thing she lived through. It was also then, that the girl next to her finally woke up. She put her head up and Nino nearly dropped her pencil from shock of how her seatmate looked. She had marks from her notebook all across her cheeks and the most adorable droopy eyes. It was ridiculous how cute a person could look after waking up. Then she looked over at Nino and blinked slowly a few times, as if remembering she was in class before whispering, “Hey, can I copy your notes?”

Nino couldn’t do anything more than stare and nod before pushing her notes toward the girl.  
At the end of class Nino pulled her back before she could leave and asked for her name.

“Oh, it’s Ohno. Thanks for the notes by the way.”  
“You’re welcome,” She replied “I’m Nino.”  
Ohno smiled at Nino in return "I know." and turned to leave after saying goodbye.  


Nino stood still as she left, wondering how she'd known her already and decided that chemistry was her new favorite class.


End file.
